The present inventive concepts relate to enterprise server solutions, and more particularly, to module non-volatile flash memory blades for use with enterprise and/or open cloud servers.
Enterprise servers provide computing and storage power for the Internet, the emerging Internet of Things, and myriad business intranets and applications. To some extent, enterprise servers make possible the conveniences of modern civilization. For example, trucking and transportation logistics rely heavily on enterprise computer servers. Internet searching, social networks, and social media also depend directly on a robust enterprise server infrastructure. These are but a few of the many industries that depend on such crucial computing resources. One particular architecture that has gained wide usage is referred to as the Open Cloud Server (OCS) architecture. The OCS architecture provides an open blade system targeted for cloud server applications.
But the OCS architecture and other similar architectures have limited capabilities for supporting non-volatile memory module arrays, which severely constrains compute blade system caching requirements. Traditional enterprise server implementations lack density and performance-centric storage capabilities, and have limited or no support for recent developments in the solid state drive sector. Embodiments of the present inventive concept address these and other limitations in the prior art.